tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Caitlin Trafford
Caitlin Trafford (born 1979) is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A former billionaire, Caitlin is good friends with Erika Stone and married to Monica Stein. Currently Caitlin is the Vice-President of Stone Networks, a division of Stone Enterprises. Biography Born in Liverpool, England, Caitlin was considered by many to be the person born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Caitlin's family, the Traffords, were the real estate kings of Liverpool, nearly owning ninety percent of the city in the 1950's. While by the mid-1980's the Traffords had sold most of their properties, their fortune was rated to be over nine billion dollars in size, if not more, and as her mother had died in childbirth Caitlin was the sole heir to the fortune. Caitlin's father died when she was nineteen, leaving a large void in her life. While Caitlin had gone to private schools she'd never been interested in education, wanting to simply live up the life-style she'd been handed. To keep a relatively clean public image, Caitlin did contribute greatly to Liverpool even after she'd moved to London, donating nearly five million dollars a year to public services like libraries and schools. Another big factor was in spite of being wealthy Caitlin's apartment in London was somewhat modest and she only had her maid Allegra Bianci as permanent staff. Caitlin befriended Erika Stone one summer when she came to London, the two becoming fast friends and secretly occasional lovers. Caitlin later visited Erika and quickly fell in love with her travel agent and personal assistant Monica Stein. A few months later Erika visited Caitlin in London, introducing her to Type-7. Caitlin ended up joining a sort of gang with Erika and Monica, the three hounded by Interpol after using the drug to kidnap and seduce women and forced to overdose themselves for a time to remain out of the public eye until Erika's lawyers could smooth things over. Months after overdosing Caitlin and the rest became slaves to the Paradise Foundation thanks to the Type-7 Chip, but eventually they were freed though not before Scott Dawson liquidated her assets and stole her fortune. The loss of the fortune saw Caitlin's family turn their backs on her, thinking her reckless and not understanding what had befallen her. Soon after returning to California with Monica and Erika, Caitlin agreed to marry Monica and began living her and hte others in Victoria Towers. Still not having a job, Caitlin became Erika's most frequent companion, even joining her on romantic trips when Monica and Mary were busy, though Caitlin in the end loved Monica the most. To keep up appearances Caitlin did accept the title of Vice-President for Stone Networks, a social network system set up in 2009 by Stone Enterprises, though her contributions to the project were minimal, being more of an idea source than anything else. An encounter with Maggie Yen left Caitlin with dyed light brown hair as opposed to her more brownish-red shade, which she has since adopted permanently. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Caitlin was frozen in the lobby of Victoria Towers. When time finally unfroze Caitlin, Monica and Mary ended up convinced by Helena Harris to get an unconscious Jeridine Jackson and Harmony Niles naked, leading to an awkward encounter with medical professionals. Soon after Caitlin, along with Monica, was caught up on what she'd missed during the event. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Light Brunette, naturally Auburn Redhead * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Drink: Guava Juice Relationships Family * Monica Stein, Wife * Cara Fairstein, Mother-in-Law * Miles Trafford, Uncle * Isabel Trafford, Aunt * Bethany Trafford, Cousin * Priscilla Trafford, Cousin * Dorian Trafford, Cousin Romances * Monica Stein, Wife * Erika Stone, Lover and Roommate * Mary Hamilton, Lover and Roommate Staff * Allegra Bianci, Maid (Formerly) Friends * Lucienne Christophe * Tasia Spiro * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Marika Heino * Dieter Bran * Talieya Antzas * Sandy Vanholt * Ashley Tisdale (Formerly) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 2 * The IT Files: Erika's Friend * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Caitlin's physical appearance is based on that of Jewel Staite, though the actress is Canadian rather than British. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises